


What Did I Do Last Night

by Figment81



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna wakes not entirely sure what happened the night before</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine just playing with them!

The first thing B'Elanna noticed as she started to drift from sleep to consciousness was the fact that she was hung-over. Her head was pounding, she felt sore all over and she did not risk opening her eyes. The second thing was that even with her eyes shut the room seemed too bright. Laying on her side she seemed to be facing a window with sunlight streaming through which didn't happen on a starship. A quick further analysis of her situation and B'Elanna was sure she was naked and sore. A slight movement behind her suggested that the thought which just crossed her mind that she was not alone was correct.

B'Elanna wracked her brain trying to remember what happened the previous night. She really wanted to know whom she was with before she had to face them. At that moment she couldn't tell if her bedmate was awake yet but B'Elanna calmed her breathing and tried to project the image of being asleep to gain herself some time. She tried to figure out the last thing she remembered. They'd encountered a friendly species for once, the senior staff being invited to a reception on their home planet. B’Elanna wondered if she had hooked up with some furry alien in front of the rest of the crew. Then she wondered if one of them was sharing the bed. Please let it not be Paris again, she felt sick to the stomach even thinking about being with him.

Suddenly B'Elanna had an arm and leg thrown over her as her bedmate turned and snuggled up to her. As they pressed themselves against her this gave B'Elanna her first positive information. She was in bed with a woman. This wasn't a complete shock because she appreciated both male and female but she was usually pretty choosy about her female partners. She hadn't indulged that part of herself since she'd been on Voyager. B’Elanna might have the odd fling or one night stand with a guy but she only really ended up in longer term relationships with women and they didn't start by jumping into bed. B’Elanna wondered what had she been drinking last night.

Trying not to panic B'Elanna realized the woman snuggled up to her back didn't feel furry, so she hoped it wasn't one of the natives she was with. She wracked her brain again thinking back as to who had been at the party. There weren't that many choices. No! No! Oh Kahless! Please not the Captain, please not the Captain. She'd never be able to look the woman in the eye again. While her bedmate shifted yet again, now cupping her breast as her face burrowed into her neck, B'Elanna noticed something felt odd against her skin. Starting to put two and two together, and she didn't want to open her eyes to find out if her suspicions were correct. Noises coming from outside the bedroom drew B'Elanna's attention. It sounded like someone running. As the door to the room opened, her bedmate turned onto her back pulling the cover up fully over them both.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauties! Coffee time!" Tom called standing in the doorway with two steaming mugs.

"Ensign Paris! Leave here immediately," B’Elanna’s bedmate ordered. B'Elanna's eyes shot open as she fully realized where she was and who was beside her. The half-Klingon had spent the night in the suite provided by the ambassador with Seven. B’Elanna had bedded the ex-Borg. This was no stranger, this was a woman she thought she hated and having Tom there while she was in bed with her was mortifying. B'Elanna cringed and burrowed further into the covers as Tom made his way into the room and deposited the mugs on the dresser.

"Everyone knows you're a screamer B'Elanna but Seven is just as bad. Harry and me really struggled to... sleep with all that racket. God knows what Chakotay and the Captain thought, although I think they may have been busy themselves," Tom relished in the situation.

"Tom, we would appreciate some privacy here..." B'Elanna sighed. "I mean way to announce your relationship. B'Elanna you were practically ripping Seven's clothes off as you went to your room," Tom showed no sign of going anywhere enjoying this far too much. Seven winced and B'Elanna stuttered, Tom noticed. "You mean that was your first time together? Wow you two don't do things by halves do you?" Tom stated. "Tom seriously get out before I hurt you. I think me and Seven need to talk." "Okay, okay! I'll go help Harry with breakfast. Chakotay and the Captain haven't surfaced yet either and I'm not giving them a wake up call." Tom left and as much as B'Elanna had hated Tom being in the room, now he had left she really wasn't looking forward to a chat with Seven. "Lieutenant..."


	2. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of the night before return

As Tom left the room B'Elanna began to replay the events of last night in her head. She and Seven had been avoiding each other but they'd both had a lot to drink of the local liquor, as had the rest of the team. They'd been assured it was non-alcoholic so felt no need to moderate their intake. To B'Elanna it had seemed as if there was something going on with Seven. The blonde ex-borg kept looking at her. A different look in Seven's eyes had encouraged her to make a move. She'd started flirting then ramped it up a notch and Seven had followed suit. Every time B'Elanna pushed it, Seven reciprocated but hadn't taken it any further.

The others hadn't seemed to notice the shift between the two women, the Captain and Chakotay only had eyes for each other, and Harry and Tom certainly weren't in a happy mood both a bit maudlin, moaning about their lack of current love life. Eventually they had all stumbled back to their rooms, and B'Elanna could barely keep her hands off Seven. Tom had been right as she'd dragged Seven to her room as soon as they'd got there, her intent clear.

Once they'd made it to the privacy of the bedroom B'Elanna had literally ripped Seven's clothes off, grateful the Captain had insisted Seven wear a dress, she didn't have the patience to deal with the bio suit, then done the same to her own. She'd all but thrown Seven onto the bed, straddling her, kissing her passionately. B'Elanna, with a wicked twinkle in her eye, had kissed her way down Seven's body, pausing to lavish attention on her breasts, licking around the nipple, teasing it with her tongue before biting down hard causing a gasp to break from Seven's mouth.

As B'Elanna gave the same treatment to Seven's other nipple, her hand stroked and petted its way down to between Seven's legs. B'Elanna moaned as she found Seven wet and ready for her, she flicked Seven's clit bringing yet another gasp. Her thumb continued to play with Seven's clit as one finger started to circle her entrance before plunging inside encountering a not wholly unexpected barrier. Seven started to moan loudly as B'Elanna continued her ministrations with her hand and mouth. A second finger soon joined the first, scissoring and swirling inside Seven. The blonde woman’s hand fisted into the sheets shredding them as she called out incoherently. Speeding up her thumb while slipping a third finger inside pushed Seven over the edge. The ex-borg came hard, screaming out loud, before she had a chance to recover B'Elanna had moved down her body replacing her thumb with her mouth, sucking and nipping at her clit, with her fingers still inside, Seven was brought to the brink again. Once more Seven was moaning and screaming almost constantly as B'Elanna was insatiable not giving Seven time to rest as she made her orgasm over and over again.

B'Elanna was seriously turned on by what she was doing to Seven and couldn't deny herself any longer. She moved back up Seven's body, kissing her deeply so she could taste herself on B'Elanna's lips. B'Elanna scissored her legs with Seven's pushing their bodies together before grinding against her. The half-Klingon cried out as their clits brushed together, she was so close from hearing Seven call out her pleasure before, it wouldn't take much to bring her to her own orgasm. Seven raised her hips to B'Elanna as she ground down against her. It was all B'Elanna needed and she came calling Seven's name. Seven soon followed suit coming yet again, her eyes fluttering shut as she all but passed out from the overload of sensations. B'Elanna kissed Seven passionately then rolled off her breathing heavily.

Neither had said a word. Seven had responded to everything B'Elanna had done but not initiated anything. B'Elanna had definitely been the aggressor. Something niggled in the back of her mind. Seven calling her by her rank and the tone she used brought B'Elanna out of her memories.

"Lieutenant... there was a substance in the beverage we consumed last night. I have analyzed it and it reacts with human physiology. It lowers inhibitions and has other... stimulating properties." "We were drugged!?" "I do not believe it was intentional. It appears to be a naturally occurring substance, perhaps their version of alcohol." "We weren't in control Seven. This never happened! Do you understand me?" "Yes Lieutenant."

Both women dressed in silence turned away from each other then headed out into the suite. Tom opened his mouth to make another smart assed comment but a glare from B'Elanna plus the look on Seven's face shut him up without saying a word. When the Captain and Chakotay came in a few minutes later the tension around the table was palpable. Tom and Harry were trying to make small talk but neither Seven or B’Elanna were responding, sitting as far away from each other as possible. One thought went through everyone's head. Oh shit!


	3. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven deals with the outcome of the away mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning in this one

A thorough examination from the Doctor confirmed Seven's analysis. A substance not previously identified in the drinks affected the human and part-human members of the away team. Seven's nanoprobes had dealt with the substance but she hadn't thought to access the results of her automatic analysis until it was much too late and the away team had to deal with the consequences.

Janeway and Chakotay had decided that as all the substance had done was encourage their behaviour without really changing the people affected they could no longer hide how they felt. They had tentatively begun a relationship, which the crew wholeheartedly supported, none of them wanting the Captain to feel like she had to spend the rest of the journey alone.

Tom and Harry racked it up to another of those things that could only happen in the Delta Quadrant and what happened on shore leave stayed on shore leave. If they each looked at the other a little differently than before and were a bit more reluctant to interact with each other when there was alcohol involved at least they were trying to ensure it didn't affect their friendship. B'Elanna and Seven didn't fare so well.

The half-Klingon felt thoroughly ashamed of herself. A bit of latent desire forced to the surface by some alien substance had made her take something from Seven she couldn't give back, something Seven should have been able to choose to give. She avoided Seven even more than normal, wanting more than anything to forget this ever happened.

The former Borg felt sick whenever she thought about what happened. She had become aware of her own feelings long ago enough to identify them as attraction to the Lieutenant. Over time she had come to realise it was not just attraction to B’Elanna she felt, it was something deeper. Seven had ruthlessly repressed those feelings for so long, sure that the Lieutenant could never want her and certainly never return her feelings. When the Lieutenant, B'Elanna her heart ached to call her, had flirted with her, pursued her, almost seduced her, Seven had all but switched off the rational part of her mind that was urging caution. Seven thought she had a shot at B'Elanna's heart and soul and instead got her body for one night almost against her will. The blonde former drone was astute enough to realise the substance had probably made her own feelings more visible initially but because she'd been so caught up in her fantasy coming true she'd failed to analyse the substance her nanoprobes had neutralised until her standard diagnostic the following morning, when her fantasy came crashing down around her.

Replaying the events of the evening at the reception Seven was able to identify odd behavior from the rest of the away team. Janeway and Chakotay were not usually as tactile with each other, nor did they usually talk almost exclusively to each other in that type of situation. Ensigns Paris and Kim were more focused on each other than standard. Strangest of all B'Elanna Torres was showing a positive interest in her, 'The Borg' who it was openly acknowledged she hated. The former drone had allowed herself to ignore all the facts to pursue her own ends and had taken advantage of B'Elanna's lack of judgment.

Seven felt she had dishonored and virtually assaulted the Lieutenant. B'Elanna clearly felt the same way as the Lieutenant was avoiding her and when they had to meet would not even look at her. Seven refused to work in Engineering unwilling to subject B'Elanna to her presence. The blonde woman had tried to explain to the Captain that this was all her fault. She tried to explain that she had shirked her responsibilities by not being able to prevent what happened. The Captain would not allow her to take the blame and tried to persuade her to discuss the ramifications of what happened. Seven did not want a philosophical discussion she wanted to be punished. Because of this Seven sunk into a depression, feeling permanently nauseous she started to skip her nutritional supplements, and also started to avoid Cargo Bay 2, regenerating only when absolutely necessary. The alcoves were a stark reminder of what set her apart from the rest of the crew. It didn't take long for Seven to become a shadow of her former self, drifting through her life on Voyager.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'Elanna has her eyes opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still quite angsty

For the first time in a couple of months B'Elanna made eye contact with Seven and really looked at her and was shocked by what she saw. There sitting directly across from the ex-Borg in the Senior Staff Meeting she had raised her head to be met by an emaciated women who looked deeply troubled. Whipping her head round to look at the Captain, a concerned and pitying look in her eye answered the question B'Elanna was sure her gaze was asking, she had done this to Seven.

As she left the meeting B'Elanna did something she had only rarely done previously. She deliberately sought out the Doctor. "Hey Doc" "Lieutenant?" "I'm not going to beat around the bush here Doc. What's up with Seven?" "She refuses to regenerate or take her nutritional supplements unless forced." "Since when?" An arch look from the Doctor was her only reply. "Ok, why Doc? I mean I know what happened in her case wasn't the best of circumstances but we were under the influence of some alien drug. We just have to accept it and move on the best we can." "Correction Lieutenant, you and the rest of the away team were under the influence. After about an hour Seven was not." "Doc?" A look of pure shock graced B'Elanna's features; they'd been at that reception for several hours before heading back to the suite. "Her nanoprobes neutralized the substance very early on. She just didn't take the time to analyze what it was. She's feeling guilty; she thinks she should have prevented what happened to the away team. She also feels she took advantage of you personally." "Doc... that's just..." B'Elanna couldn't think straight. This changed everything. Seven had freely offered her a gift, which she'd taken, then brutally rejected. It seemed Seven hadn't been aware that the substance was influencing B’Elanna. "Oh Kahless! Doc, I've got to go." As B'Elanna left sickbay the Doctor was hopeful that one way or another things would finally be resolved.

B'Elanna struggled to concentrate for the rest of her shift, her thoughts constantly returning to the former Borg drone. 'She didn't deserve this. It's one thing to lose your virginity to someone who you fight with constantly when you're both slightly out of control. It's another entirely to think someone you fight with constantly actually wants you, you give them your virginity only to find they aren't entirely in control.' Once back in her quarters B'Elanna started to pace. 'Ok Torres, you've behaved like an absolute Targ to her. Regardless you should have helped her deal with this. It's time to try to fix this.' "Computer...location of Seven of Nine." "Seven of Nine is in Astrometrics." "Well that was a surprise. I wonder why I bothered to ask?" B'Elanna asked herself rhetorically and then set off to try to sort out what happened.

"Seven." The women in question stiffened visibly as she recognized who had entered her domain. "Lieutenant." Seven would deal with this as professionally as she could. "No Seven, we're both off duty and need to talk, no rank, there is just B'Elanna here." Seven's ocular implant rose as she realized what B'Elanna was here to discuss. "Very well." "Do you want to go somewhere else or are you okay talking here?" "I assume you want privacy. We are unlikely to be disturbed here." "Seven join me please." B'Elanna said as she sat on dais. Seven bit back her usual response and sat gingerly on the edge of the dais. "Seven there are a few things I need to say to you and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me say them before you comment, ok?" Seven nodded her head prepared to accept whatever harsh words the Lieutenant chose to throw at her. "I've spoken to the Doc, Seven you didn't do anything wrong down on that planet. You can't be expected to work like a machine. If you hadn't been part of the away team the Captain and Chakotay would still have got together, so would Tom and Harry. I think it's only been a good thing for the command team while Tom and Harry are no worse for the experience." Seeing Seven about to say something B'Elanna quickly continued. "Yes Seven, if you hadn't been there we wouldn't have ended up together but that substance didn't make anyone do anything they didn't want to. It just allowed them to do what they wanted without caring about the consequences. I'm sorry Seven. I haven't dealt with this very well. I was ashamed of myself for losing control and initiating something you may not have been ready for. We should have worked through the repercussions together." "You do not hate me for taking advantage of your lack of control?" "No Seven I don't hate you and you didn't take advantage of me. You reacted to what I was doing; you didn't know I was under the influence. Look Seven I don't think any sort of relationship between us would ever work but I'm willing to try to work on a friendship. If you want to be my friend after how I've treated you." "You want to be my friend?" A shy smile crept across Seven's face. "Yeah, if you're okay with that." A slight blush was her only reply. "Well friend, how about you meet me for breakfast in the mess hall." "That would be acceptable." "Ok well I've got things I need to do so I'll see you there." B'Elanna headed out the door towards her next goal. "Torres to Janeway." "What can I do for you B'Elanna?" "I need to discuss something with you Captain. Can I drop by?" "I'm in my quarters if you'd care to join me." "Perfect Captain. I'll be right there."

Upon reaching the Captain's quarters B'Elanna rang the chime suddenly nervous of what she was about to do. "Enter. Take a seat B'Elanna, would you like a drink?" "No thank you Captain." B'Elanna waited until the Captain had got herself a cup of coffee and sat down then launched into why she had disturbed her off duty. "With all that's been going on recently where did Seven go?" "I don't understand..." "In order to avoid her I could stay in my quarters. Seven hasn't been regenerating, so where did the woman with no private space go to hide from the world and try to deal with everything? She has no bed so where does she sleep?" "Seven regenerates, she isn't capable of sleep. She tried a couple of times in sickbay but wasn't successful." The Captain was struggling to work out what was going on. "She can sleep. Hell she slept in my arms. Do you ever get good nights sleep in sickbay? Seven needs her own quarters Captain, she's entitled to her own space." "She'd still have to regenerate in Cargo Bay 2 but you're right she deserves quarters." "If you'll let me, I'll work with her on building an alcove that'll fit in quarters." "Of course. It can't be a priority right now I need you both where you are but you can fit it in around your normal work. Why now B'Elanna? What's changed?" "I've treated her badly for years and she still wanted me. All I had to do was show an interest or kindness and she let me in. I want to try to make it up to her. I want to be her friend. She deserves a crack at a normal life. I don't mind spending some personal time on this and I'm sure Seven will be the same." "I'll talk to Chakotay and he'll shift some people around to make some space and you two work on the alcove. It'll take a few days to sort out but I'll let her know tomorrow about the quarters." "Thanks Captain. I'll leave you to the remainder of your evening,” B’Elanna said and then headed back to her quarters to try and get some rest. 


	5. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'Elanna continues to try to help

The following morning found B'Elanna and Seven enjoying breakfast in the mess hall. Seven was sipping a nutritional supplement and B'Elanna was making her way through a pile of banana pancakes. "Seven. I've got a personal project I'd like to run past you. Would you meet me for dinner here after shift? I'd make it lunch but I've something I need to sort out." B'Elanna wanted to get started on the new alcove but figured it would be best if the Captain had a chance to tell Seven about her quarters first. A few other things had sprung to mind that needed to be dealt with as well. "Yes Lieutenant." "It's B'Elanna off duty remember Seven and I'll see you here this evening. Now we had better head to the staff meeting or we'll be late."

B'Elanna was happy to note that the Captain asked Seven to remain behind after the meeting, knowing what they had to discuss. She was sure to keep an eye on the time while working through the latest problems in Engineering. While it wasn't unusual for her to miss her lunch break, today she had something important to do. "Hey Doc!" B'Elanna called out as she walked into Sickbay. "Twice in two days Lieutenant. To what do I owe the pleasure?" "I need to ask you a few things about Seven." "What types of things?" The Doctor asked skeptically. "I want to know what she can eat other than those supplements. She's lost weight and I want to help her discover new foods but I don't want to suggest something her system can't handle." "You want to help her?" The Doctor retorted. "Please Doc. I messed up I'm just trying to do what I can to put it right." "Very well. Seven can eat most things now but only small portions and nothing too spicy. She still finds eating inefficient. She hasn't yet discovered the pleasures of food." "I hope I can help her find that. Another thing Doc, those bio suits. Does she still need to wear them? I've seen her wear other things from time to time." The dress she'd ripped from Seven's body came to mind. "The technology in them does help her implants, so I'd prefer her to wear them most of the time. She is fine for a few hours but there would be problems in the long term if she stopped completely." "Could they be redesigned so she could wear them under other more normal clothes? I think she'd feel better if she didn't stand out so much. I've spoken to the Captain and she's assigning Seven quarters and we are going to try to put a version of an alcove in there." "I designed the bio suit to be an all purpose one piece but I understand what you are saying. I think the technology could be fitted into something like an undergarment." The Doctor was slightly disgruntled by the implication. "Can you look into that? I've got to get back to Engineering. Oh and I'd like to surprise Seven so let's keep it between us for now," B’Elanna requested knowing the Doctor's tendency to gossip. "Alright Lieutenant. I'll contact you when I've done some research."

B'Elanna gained a few speculative looks as she left Engineering the second her shift ended but she didn't care wanting to beat Seven to the mess hall. She managed to secure a table and caught Seven's eye as she entered waving her over. "Seven would you let me select your dinner tonight rather than a supplement?" B’Elanna asked. "My supplements are sufficient," Seven stated puzzled. "I know they are but I'd like the experience of sharing a meal with a friend. I'll try to select something you'll like," B'Elanna emphasized. Seven looked nervous and slightly confused but nodded. B'Elanna got up and went to the replicators and returned with a delicately flavored rice dish for both of them, a half portion for Seven, a double portion for her. She placed the plate in front of Seven and waited speculatively as her companion tasted it. "Thank you B'Elanna. This is very pleasing." "I'm glad you like it Seven. Eat up."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while they continued eating until Seven spoke up again. "When I spoke to the Captain after the meeting, she assigned me quarters. When I inquired as to why she stated that you brought my lack of private space to her attention. While I will still need to utilize the Cargo Bay for regeneration I wish to thank you for your consideration." "That's the personal project I wanted to discuss with you Seven. The Captain has given us permission to work on converting an alcove to fit in your quarters. It may take us a while but I'm sure we'll figure something out. It'll need to be after shift but I figure we can meet up, grab something to eat and then spend a couple of hours on it most evenings." B'Elanna ventured nervous of Seven's reaction. A look of pure shock briefly crossed Seven's face. "You would do this for me. You get so little free time, why would you give that up for something which only benefits me?" "I always seem to work beyond my shift. Well now as long as it isn't urgent. I'll just spend the extra time on this. As for why, you need this and I'm the best person to help," B’Elanna replied. "You are doing this because you feel guilty," Seven was saddened by her realization. "I should have treated you better and I'm going to feel bad about that but it's not the reason I'm doing this. You deserve a normal life and this will help you to achieve that, plus I'd like to get to know you better and I think the best way for us to do that is working on a project. After all we are both tend to work a lot." "Very well I believe this will be a very stimulating project." "Right let's finish eating so we can go take a look at an alcove." Once they finished they headed to the Cargo Bay to assess the alcoves and the evening was spent in the Cargo Bay.


	6. New Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'Elanna and Seven continue to grow closer

The next few days followed the same pattern. B'Elanna and Seven met for breakfast followed by the Senior Staff meeting then headed to their respective departments. They met up again for lunch, finished their shifts, had dinner then worked on the alcove problem until it was time for B'Elanna to grab a few hours sleep. Seven either regenerated or put in more hours in Astrometrics. At each meal B'Elanna encouraged Seven to try a new food item, mostly from the replicators but when suitable food from Neelix's cuisine came about she encouraged the blonde to eat it as well.

Eventually Seven's new quarters were ready minus the alcove. To celebrate they spent the evening there rather than in the mess hall followed by the Cargo Bay. It was the most relaxed they'd been so far, both sitting on Seven's couch. As the evening drew to a close Seven began to look apprehensive. "Seven, what's wrong?" "I believe it is time I attempted to sleep." Seven stated nervously. "Well you have a bed and you regenerated yesterday so now would be the perfect time. Even if you don't manage to sleep it will be good for you to relax in bed. Don't think that you have to succeed the first time," B'Elanna reassured. "You are right. I am just going to relax in my new bed. If I fall asleep, I fall asleep. Thank you B'Elanna." "Alright I'll see you in the mess hall for breakfast ok?" "I will be there."

The Doctor caught B'Elanna's attention as she left the Senior Staff meeting the following day. "Lieutenant I believe I have a solution to the problem we were looking into. Could you drop by Sickbay when it's convenient." "Sure thing Doc. I'll be there at lunch if that's ok." "See you then." B'Elanna turned her attention back to the ex-Borg. "I'll have to miss lunch today Seven." "Is everything alright?" Seven asked concerned for her new friend. "I'm fine. The Doc has been helping me research something it's nothing to worry about. I'll catch up with you for dinner." "Would you like to join me in my quarters again? You appeared to be more comfortable last night." "If you're sure it's ok. I prefer a couch to deck plating any day."

After meeting with the Doctor, B'Elanna was glad Seven had suggested meeting in her quarters. How she was going to present her friend with what was effectively new underwear was going to be hard enough without attempting it in public! The Doctor had successfully managed to incorporate the bio suit technology into something a lot more lightweight that could be easily worn under something like a uniform. B'Elanna was nervous as she rang the chime to Seven's quarters with a bundle under her arm. "Hi Seven." "Good evening B'Elanna, what is that you have with you?" Seven asked curiously. "It's a little something the Doc's been working on at my request. I thought you might like the option to wear something other than the bio suits, so he designed this." B'Elanna held out the new black garment. "It's designed to be worn under other clothing. Maybe the Captain would let you wear a uniform or something similar. It's entirely your choice of course." "I...I... Thank you B'Elanna." Seven said shyly. "I would like the option to 'expand my wardrobe'." "Well did you have anything in mind for dinner or do you want to try something new?" B'Elanna asked, embarrassed by Seven's response to her gift, quickly changing to a less controversial topic. "I would like to try something new." B'Elanna replicated their dinner and soon they were discussing the problems they were encountering with the power flow on the new alcove.

When Seven joined her for breakfast a few days later wearing what looked like Starfleet uniform trousers and boots with a simple long sleeved science blue tunic, B'Elanna just stared in shock until she finally found her voice. "Wow Seven! That's a good look on you." "Thank you B'Elanna. I spoke to the Captain and while I do not have the right to wear a uniform, we both felt this would be acceptable to wear on duty. I would also like your help to choose some off duty clothing. The Captain suggested that I needed to find my own personal 'style' but I am unsure where to start." Unbidden an image of Seven wearing skin tight leather trousers with a skimpy halter top popped into B'Elanna's mind. She shook her head quickly to clear it. "It'll probably take a while to find your 'style' but you just need to find what you feel comfortable in. We can take a look tonight. You've got plenty of replicator rations to use even if we have been burning a few up trying new food." "Perhaps we should eat in the mess hall tonight. It might be wise to preserve the rations in order to 'experiment'." The thought that shot through B'Elanna's head at that comment wasn't quite what Seven had intended. "Okay I'm game if you are." B'Elanna managed to respond. It turned out Seven's clothing preferences were quite conservative. She preferred clothes that covered most of her remaining implants. They settled on replicating some jeans and casual trousers along with some long sleeved shirts. Once she'd tried them Seven was never seen in her old bio suits again. B'Elanna hoped in time Seven would feel comfortable making further selections.

It had been too quiet for too long on Voyager, something had to give and Janeway's curiosity resulted in the ship limping through space badly in need of repair once again. For almost a week B'Elanna barely left Engineering even to sleep or eat. Seven assisted whenever she could and it seemed their new friendship allowed them to work together without antagonism. They still disagreed and at volume but now it no longer held the previous venom. "Alright Seven that's the ship back in one piece. What do you say we spend an hour or so on that alcove of yours?" "B'Elanna you are exhausted. The alcove can wait you need to sleep," Seven offered concerned. "Come on Seven. I think we are really close to resolving the power issues and it'll help me to clear my head before I get some sleep." "Very well."

Sitting on her couch a short while later engrossed in the information on the PADD in front of her Seven noticed B'Elanna had gone quiet. Looking over she saw her friend had fallen asleep. Shaking her head at the sight she gently picked B'Elanna up, took her into her bedroom and placed her on the bed, removing her boots. The statuesque blonde knew she should go regenerate but she was unable to resist laying down and relaxing for a moment next to the Engineer. Moments later she fell into a deep sleep.

B'Elanna was disorientated when she awoke. She was fully dressed on a strange bed. Looking to her left she saw Seven sleeping peacefully. As if aware someone was staring at her Seven opened her eyes and looked straight at B'Elanna. "I slept." "Yeah you sure did," B'Elanna said softly. "While I have enjoyed relaxing on my bed this is the first time I actually managed to fall asleep." "Well you were exhausted last night," B'Elanna countered. Seven nodded but she wasn't sure that was the whole answer. The blonde hoped that having achieved sleep once in her own bed she would find it easier to do so going forward. Unfortunately she continued to have the same frustrating lack of sleep. The blonde woman waited until it had been a few days since she last regenerated to be suitably tired then approached the Chief Engineer at breakfast. "B'Elanna I would like your help with an experiment," Seven stated carefully. "What do you need Seven?" "I have only slept twice both of the times you were present. I want to see if you were a contributing factor. I would like you to spend the night with me in my bed." "Seven..." A shocked look crossed B'Elanna's face. "I know this is an unusual request but if it does not work I will know I am only able to sleep when I am truly exhausted." The half-Klingon took a deep breath mulling things over in her mind. "Okay Seven. I don't believe I'm a factor in this but I do want to help so let's try this. How about this evening after we've worked on the alcove?" "That would acceptable." B'Elanna that evening made her way to Seven's quarters but had an overnight bag with her. Even though she knew she was just helping out a friend she still felt weird and nervous. The conversation didn't flow as easily as usual that night. Eventually the inevitable couldn't be avoided and it was time for them both to attempt to sleep. "I thank you again for agreeing to do this B'Elanna but I will understand if you do not wish to go ahead," Seven said offering her friend a graceful way out. "It's okay Seven. Why don't I change in the bathroom while you change out here." B'Elanna was determined to help her friend.

When B'Elanna stepped back into the bedroom she realized both her and Seven had matching sleepwear, a tank top and shorts. Seven's in a light blue while B'Elanna's were grey. Seven pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, after a moment B'Elanna joined her. Deciding that as she was here to sleep she should just go ahead and do that B'Elanna turned on her side and snuggled into the covers. Running one of Tuvok's meditation exercises through her head she was quickly asleep in spite of the unusual circumstances. Seven remained on her back listening as B'Elanna's breathing evened out and was soon pulled into sleep alongside her.

Again B'Elanna woke first, turning over she saw Seven asleep on her back, mouth open snoring slightly, her hair falling across her face. The half-Klingon reached over and brushed a strand away from Seven's eyes, which opened wide in surprise. "Mornin' Soch." Seven’s implant rose up on her brow. "What!? I just woke up in your bed. I'd like to be able to call you by something different to everyone else but if you object I won't use it again." "I do not object, I was just surprised." "So what happens now?" "Now we go to the mess hall for breakfast." "That's not what I meant Soch and I think you know that. You're obviously able to sleep when I'm here, so what do you want to do about it?" "I asked you to spend the night here so I could determine if you were a factor in my achieving sleep. I am now aware you are so I will not feel frustrated when I am unable to sleep." "Soch, I don't mind spending a couple of nights a week here so you can sleep." "I couldn't ask you to do that B'Elanna." "You're not asking I'm offering but it's your choice." "Very well. I will enjoy sleeping on occasion but it is up to you to decide when it takes place. You are under no obligation." "Okay Soch let's get ready and go have some breakfast. It's your shower so you go first." From there the day continued as normal. 


	7. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to develop

Captain Janeway tried her best to stay out of the private lives of her crew but sometimes she felt she needed to interfere especially when certain members of the crew were involved. Having made up her mind she found her way to Engineering and located its Chief. "Lieutenant, may I have a word with you in your office please?" The Captain stated simply. "Of course Captain." Janeway waited until the door was closed and they were both seated before she raised the topic she wanted to discuss. "B'Elanna, normally I wouldn't talk to you about this while on duty but I didn't want to disturb you off shift." Janeway didn't want to bring this discussion to the attention of another crewmember. "Captain?" B'Elanna was confused. "I'm concerned about you and Seven. You have only returned to your quarters when she's been regenerating for the last three weeks. I know you're friends but I'm worried she will think there is more to it than is there." "I'm not leading her on Captain! I made it very clear from the start that I didn't believe we could ever have a relationship, just a friendship." B'Elanna was somewhat perturbed when Janeway started laughing. "You don't think you could have a relationship? You wake up in her bed, have breakfast, and go to work. Then you meet for lunch, finish work, go back to her place and end up in her bed. Most married couples spend less time together than you two. There may not be a physical or romantic aspect to it but you are in a relationship." B'Elanna looked shocked and sat in silence for several moments but as she thought about it she realized the Captain was right. "You know Captain, when I told Seven we couldn't have a relationship, I wasn't referring to a physical one. I knew after that night we would be good together but I didn't think we could have more than that. Without realizing it we've got everything but the romance,” B’Elanna replied. “Since you brought it up, I wonder if I should try for more.” "I didn't bring this up to encourage you to become more physically intimate with her B'Elanna!" The Captain was shocked this was not how she thought this little chat would go. "Romance not sex Captain! If she wants that type of relationship with me after how I treated her." B'Elanna was hurt that the Captain thought she just wanted to take advantage of the availability of Seven's body. "I think after everything you've done for her recently she's forgiven you for the past. Just don't hurt her Lieutenant!" The Captain still wanted to get her point across. "Never intentionally Captain and even if she doesn't want to change our relationship I won't let it affect our friendship." "Right I think it's time we both returned to work." "Yes Captain."

\--------------

A nervous half-Klingon sat waiting in the mess hall for Seven to join her for lunch. She couldn't bring herself to be overly angry with the Captain for her interference, knowing it had been driven by concern for Seven, plus it had forced her to accept what she had been hiding from herself. When Seven arrived she busied herself with getting both their lunches before finally working up to what she wanted to say. "Soch, I don't want to work on the alcove tonight." Seven was slightly disappointed as she felt they were nearly in a position to start building the new alcove but understood she had monopolized too much of the Engineer's time recently. "Of course B'Elanna. If you wish for a few days to 'do your own thing' just let me know when you are ready to continue." "No Soch, I don't need time to myself I want 'us' to do something different instead of working on the alcove. I want you to join me for dinner in my quarters tonight." The ex-Borg was surprised, in all the time they had spent together; B'Elanna had never invited her to her quarters. "We have never eaten in your quarters before." "I know Soch." B'Elanna took a deep breath. "I want to do something special for our first date and well you've let me into your life. It's time you saw into mine." "A date?" Seven's implant looked like it was about to leave her forehead. "Yes Soch, if you'll have me I want to date you. You've become very important to me. Look at all the time we spend together. We're like an old married couple that has lost the romance and passion just with us it was never there to begin with. I'd like to find that with you." "I do not know what to say. I enjoy our time together but I thought this was an impossibility." Seven could not believe this could be real. "Have dinner with me tonight and let's see where we go from there. We can take this slow." "I would like that," Seven said shyly. "I'll pick you up from your quarters at 19:30." "I will be ready." B'Elanna prepared carefully for her date that night. The lights were dimmed, with candles strategically placed around the room just ready to be lit. A soft jazz selection was playing gently in the background. B'Elanna had taken as much care over her appearance; never one for dresses she was wearing low slung black pants with a deep red colored shirt. The highest heels she dared to wear finished off her outfit. With what she hoped was the perfect dinner programmed into the replicator she set off to pick up her date for the evening. As Seven opened the door to her quarters B'Elanna all but stopped breathing at the sight in front of her. Seven was wearing an ice blue dress with spaghetti straps which finished just below the knee, her hair was down flowing over her shoulders and she had worn flat pumps which with B'Elanna's heels put them at nearly the same height. "Wow Soch you look amazing. Are you ready to go?" B'Elanna offered her arm to lead Seven to her quarters as the ex-Borg nodded with a delicate blush covering her features. "You look very beautiful as well," Seven replied causing the half-Klingon to blush.

\--------

Their date went well. Seven and B’Elanna were comfortable in each others company although Seven was more reserved than she had been recently. B'Elanna knew this was due to her not entirely trusting where she was going with this but only time and persistence would change that. Afterwards B'Elanna walked Seven back to her quarters and ended with an innocent goodnight kiss B'Elanna was determined to prove to her Soch that she was what she wanted. Seven was a little confused, every night when she didn't have to regenerate for the last three weeks B'Elanna had joined her in her bed to help her to sleep but they had just been on a date and she was not sure what was going to happen tonight. "Soch the date is over for tonight. Nothing else needs to change. So let's get you to bed!" B'Elanna winked at Seven as she followed her into her quarters. Going about the normal routine, they got ready and got into bed then B'Elanna spoke up again. "I know I said nothing needed to change but would you let me...can I...I'd like to hold you tonight Soch." Seven's only response was to turn on her side and move back towards the half-Klingon. B'Elanna spooned herself around the ex-Borg and they drifted off into a contented sleep.

A new routine developed for Seven and B'Elanna. They alternated between evenings spent on the alcove and exploring their new relationship as a couple. As the alcove in the corner of Seven's bedroom grew so did the depth of their relationship. Their intimacy hadn't moved beyond a few chaste kisses and holding each other while they slept but they both knew they were building something to last. There was no need to rush and their friends were happy that their antagonism had turned to friendship to something fulfilling for them both. While Seven was at her most relaxed when alone with B'Elanna she was more willing to drop her Borg mask around the rest of the crew. The Engineering crew definitely benefitted from the cessation of hostilities and with a happy chilled out Chief their workplace was a much nicer place to be.


	8. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This brings the ladies full circle

B'Elanna's head pounded painfully as she started to wake up. She was hungover and badly. Light streamed in from a window and B'Elanna couldn't remember a thing from the night before. Quickly assessing the situation she realised she was naked and not alone. A sickening sense of déjà vu shook her as she remembered the last time this had happened and how it had ended so badly. There was a difference this time though. It wasn't the sunlight coming through the window that had woken her. It was a tounge tracing the spinal ridges on her neck and a hand gently caressing her side that had roused her from sleep.

As she woke further, delicious memories of the night before began to drift back into her mind. Another away mission on a friendly planet. Her and Seven drinking way too much (one drink for the ex-Borg, several for her). The Captain dragging everyone back to the hotel. Seven shyly taking her hand and drawing her into one of the bedrooms. A night of discovering each other all over again. No wonder she felt rough, they'd made love until they all but passed out. She must only have had a couple of hours sleep.

B'Elanna rolled onto her back and opened her eyes to find Seven staring intently at her, her eyes dark with desire. "Good morning Bang'wi." Seven whispered. "It's not a good morning yet but it soon will be." B'Elanna replied as she pulled Seven towards her kissing her passionately. She let her hands roam over Seven's body as she deepened the kiss. One of Seven's hands slipped between B'Elanna's legs and her finger played in the moisture she found pooled there before firmly rubbing her clit. B'Elanna's head shot back as she cried out. Seven took the opportunity to suck on B'Elanna's pulse point knowing it would leave a hickey but not caring. Seven was intent on providing B'Elanna as much pleasure as possible. Not wanting her lover to be left out the half-Klingon allowed her hands to caress the ex-Borg. She reached her mouth to Seven's devouring her as they both rushed towards their peak. They came together screaming the other's name. Boneless for a moment they held each other. As their breathing returned to normal B'Elanna began to move. "My turn..." With a devilish look in her eye B'Elanna began to kiss her way down Seven's body.

Harry winced as more sounds from one of the bedrooms found their way into the common room. "Well I'm certainly not taking them coffee this morning. Although it sounds like things worked out a little differently this time." Tom muttered. "Last night was bad enough. Did we really need a repeat performance this morning." Harry blushed. "Young love hey! Let's get on with breakfast, maybe the smell of food will tempt them out." "I'll put on a pot of coffee that might get the Captain out here at least, then she can deal with it."

Seven and B'Elanna did make it to the common room before the Captain and Chakotay. The sight that met them was Seven sitting in B'Elanna's lap being fed fruit in the most sensuous way. The boys seemed not to know where to look. "Hey no PDA before I have my coffee!" the Captain commented an amused smirk playing across her face. "Here you go Captain." Harry said passing the Captain a very large mug of coffee then handing one to Chakotay. As she slipped an arm round Chakotay's waist and snuggled into him the Captain looked round the kitchen and smiled, sometimes things worked out okay. "Now we just need someone each for you two boys and we'll all be set." "Oh I don't know Kathryn I think they make quite a cute couple!"


End file.
